Where's Daddy?
by Mew Rin
Summary: Videl's home alone with her babysitter and the little nine year old is worried. Now get rid of this worry inside her, she escapes the house and now on her way to the Cell Games. Full Summary Inside


**Where's Daddy? **

**..:Full Summary:..**

_**Videl's home alone with her babysitter and the little nine year old is worried. Why was her daddy on T.V. and who was that big scary bug-man thingy? No one want's to tell her what's going on, all they keep saying was 'Your Daddy's a Hero.' But when the camera is destroyed and it no longer shows what's happening at the Cell Games. Curiosity eats at her. She escapes the house and now on her way to the Cell Games.**_

**..:Requested By:..**

_**Domboshu**_

**Hope ya all enjoy!**

Sapphire eyes blazed with rage. The little nine year old folded her small arms and shooked her head from side to side. Shoulder length midnight hair swayed as her head moved from left to right. Stomping her foot, she dashed away from the poor elderly woman, who let out a extremely deep sigh.

"Videl. I told you want's happening. Your's daddy's being a hero!" The elderly woman yelled. She picked up her long yellow skirt and picked up speed just to keep up with the over furious young girl.

"I know my daddy's being a hero! But why didn't he take me! AND why aren't you telling me who that bug-man thingy is!" Videl screeched. She spun around and stopped dead in her track, making the elderly woman almost running into the nine year old. She unfolded her arms, one falling down to her side, while the other was thrust in front the elderly woman's face, a little stubby index finger pointing at her direction.

Sighing, she closed her eyes. Videl could be such a stubborn brat at times. She promised Hercule not to tell Videl who was the bug-man thingy. She was afraid Videl would try to do something terribly drastic if she ever found out the bug-man thingy was a threat. She wasn't even sure if she should let Videl watch the Cell Games, but she already told her that it was a movie her dad had done years ago. "Videl, dear, I think the movies back on." She said wearily.

Automatically Videl's face brightened and she let out a large squeal. She dropped her arm that was pointing to the elder and raced back to the living room. She loved watching her daddy fight the bad guys. She already decided her career. When she grew older, she'd be a crime fighter! She jumped up and down excitedly, but her smile dropped once her eyes landed on the T.V.'s screen.

"Wha...? Where's daddy? Who's that guy?" She asked as the elderly woman finally made it to the living room. Videl jumped onto the fluffy puffy red chair and crossed her arms. "I want to see my daddy!" She screamed which caused the elderly woman to jump.

"Hmmm?" She looked at the T.V. just to see a young man with unbelievable spiky dark hair. She blinked her eyes for a moment. "I'm not sure, Videl." She murmured tiredly.

"Weeeellll...isn't this a movie about _my _daddy and not _that_ guy?" She asked sharply. She didn't looked at the elder, but her eyes were focused on the man who was now fighting the bug-man thingy. She crossed her tiny legs and pulled her long purple shirt over them.

The elderly woman sat down besides Videl and studied the T.V. also. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The man and Cell where moving so fast that her eyes couldn't even follow. "Uh..." Was the only answer coming from her mouth. Videl and the elder kept watching the Cell Game in compete silence until it just turned blank.

"Huh! What happened!" Videl gasped in surprise. She jumped up on the red chair, her feet smashed inside the fluffy cloth.

The elderly woman blinked her eyes in surprise. What did happen? She thought curiously. She didn't even hear Videl's voice, she was to busy in her own thoughts. This could be really bad...what if Hercule isn't enough? That man and Cell...they looked so evenly matched. I don't think Hercule could keep up with that. But if that's true...then we're all doom! She thought. Fear began to pound against her heart. She didn't want to die, not yet!

Videl looked over at her babysitter. "You okay, GranGran?" She asked worriedly. She hopped off the chair and walked over to the elder.

"Hmm? Oh...Videl..." - She paused as her thought crashed down on her. - "I-I think this is the end." She mumbled under her breath. She was so deep in worry she didn't even care that she might even get Videl worried also, but she was a big girl and she deserved to know the truth.

"The end of the movie?" Videl asked, titling her head to the side in confusion. Dark hair tumbled down to the side of her face and down her right shoulder.

"No, Videl. The end of life. That bug-man thingy, as you call it...he's going to kill us all..." She cried. Tear welled up her big chocolate brown eyes. "Were all doom!" Finally the tears starting to stream down the elderly woman's face.

Videl's sapphire eyes widen. GranGran never cried. She stared down at her hands. Her eyes were dried and she liked it that way. She looked back at her babysitter. Determination fired in her eyes. "FINE!! Then **I'll **destroy the bug-man thingy!" Videl yelled. She threw her fist up in the air as she said it.

GranGran looked at her in surprise. "Videl...if your father-"

"No! You can't stop me!" Videl growled stubbornly. Not allowing GranGran to say more, she dashed away. She could hear the elderly woman cash after her. A smirk grew across Videl's face. Did she really think she could catch a hyper nine year old, especially a woman in her late sixties? The thought made Videl laugh.

"Can't catch me!" She laughed joyously. She drew closer to the door that led to the outside and she could hear GranGran's harsh breathing. Videl was starting to feel a little guilty, but when she set's a goal in her mind, there's nothing going to stop her, not even her own guilt. Taking a swift look behind her, she frowned as she watch the old lady slow down. "Sorry, GranGran, but I've got a mission to take care of! I'm going to save the world." She squealed.

"V-Videl! You don't even know where this battles going on!" She screamed through deep gasps. She cursed herself for telling Videl what was really going on, that girl could be so so gah! She couldn't even say what that little brat was like. She closed her eyes and clasped to the ground. She doesn't know where it is. She thought. Her hope started to rise back up, just for it to come crashing down.

"What are you talking about? Remember when I asked you where the movie was filmed? You told me, _plus _they said it on T.V. too!" Videl answered as she stopped at the door. She quickly swung it open without any hesitation at all. Her smile grew even larger when she sapphire soaked in the grassy field in front of her.

"Well, GranGran, I promise to be back by bedtime!" Videl chirped. She stuffed her hands into the pockets of her baggy jeans and pulled out a small capsule. "Hehehe, good thing I carried you around." She beamed down at the capsule, then without further words, she threw it up in the air and smoke covered the area. As the smoke began to disappear a small mini jet was perched on the grassy field.

"Alright! Good thing I tricked Kiki to show me how to fly a jet." She chuckled evilly. As she began to make her way to the jet, a large shriek rang into her ears. "Eeeep!!" She yelped in surprise.

"VIDEL SATAN!! GET BACK HERE, **NOW**!!" GranGran screamed furiously. She ran out the door and began to make her way over to Videl.

Videl gulped and ran toward the jet as fast as her tiny feet could take her. Her face brightened when she touched the jet's side and pulled herself into the jet's seat. "Bye-Bye, GranGran!" She squealed, waving. She quickly started to the jet's engine and took off. She let out a deep sigh. "I'm in _SO _much trouble." She murmured to herself.

"Anyway...to the Cell Games!" She squealed. She pushed down on the booster button and doubled her speed. She looked out into the window of the jet and smiled widely. I can't wait to show daddy that I can be a hero too! She thought smiling to herself.

Finally after what seemed like forever and not just half an hour, she saw something flashing. Then suddenly she lost control of her jet. "AHHHHHH!!" She screamed. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt herself crashing down, but she never felt the crash. Slowly opening her eyes, she noticed that she was placed safely on the ground. Suddenly the window of her jet was immediately snapped opened. She screamed as she felt strong arms wrapped around her small waist and drag her out of the jet.

"Are you crazy, kid?" A green man snapped at her, slapping her over his back. Videl had to hold in another scream for she hated people seeing her fear. The green man began to run for no reason Videl could think of. Soon she found herself looking over his shoulder and saw a young boy with the bug-man thingy. They seemed to be shooting things from there hands. Blinking her eyes, she stared hard at the boy. Suddenly the boy's beam thing seemed to overtake the bug-man's. Then...Videl's world went blank.

* * *

The sun shined heavenly on the building called Capsule Corps. The building was currently closed for a special private party. A party to celebrate the defeat of Kid Buu. Everyone was there. Yep, every Z Fighter was there in the building, having the fun of there life. Even a young sixteen year old girl named Videl Satan.

Videl sat down on a large blue couch with a plate of food in her hands. Gohan joined next to her with an extremely large amount of food on his own plate. A large smile appeared of Videl's face when she glanced down at Gohan's food. Shaking her head, she began to listen in to the conversation that was currently going on. Her head turned directly to the small man with a young child in his arms.

"Hey...you guys? Something just hit me. Does anyone remember what happened at the Cell Games?" Krillin asked.

Gohan taking a second away from his food, looked up from it to Krillen and nodded his head. "Uh...yeah. Why?" He asked.

Krillin shrugged his shoulders and passed Marron over to #18 when the beautiful blond walked over to him to ask for Marron, so she could feed the little blond girl her food. "I don't know...its just...I remember this little girl on Piccolo's back...and I always wondered what happened to that girl, that's all." He answered.

Videl narrowed her eyes. "What? You guys let a little girl go by the Cell Games?" She asked, a little disappointed that the person who ever was the guardian of the girl didn't stop her from going. But then again, she always wished that she went to the Cell Games, in fact...she did have a dream about once...

Piccolo shifted his gaze over to Videl. "When Gohan was fighting against Cell, we were to busy watching that we didn't even notice the girl." Suddenly a smirk appeared across his green face. "You should be happy I caught that small plane of your's Videl..." His voice drifted. Just allowing these certain words to sink into her head.

"Wha...?" Videl blinked her eyes. What was he talking about? Videl thought. She shooked her head and narrowed her eyes at Piccolo. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

Piccolo didn't say anything else, but smiled. Of course she wouldn't remember. Thought Piccolo. Not with that large rock that hit her head with full force. Then out of nowhere, he started to chuckle to himself as Videl gave him her infamous death glare of all death glares.

* * *

FINISH!! So...? Did anyone like it? Please tell me! It'd make me so so so happy and don't you want to make me happy?


End file.
